A Pleasant Surprise
by NatsuxLucy4ever
Summary: I found the picture on Google... Natsu convinces Lucy to go an overnight trip with him for the weekend where Lucy is met with several good surprises... Please give this story a chance... Thanks! ...NaLu...
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! I've really felt like writing lately, and I know this isn't an update for my two unfinished stories, but I've had this one written out since around 2013, and since I published a story yesterday, I felt like typing this one out and hopefully posting it soon.**

 **This is a school AU. Everyone goes to University of Fiore. Natsu is 21 and Lucy is 20. I hope you enjoy it!**

 **Disclaimer: Fairy Tail and all of its beautiful characters belong to Hiro Mashima.**

It was a beautiful spring day at the University of Fiore. A blonde head had just walked into the courtyard, followed by a pink head that seemed very adamant about something.

"Ne~ Luce! Let's go somewhere!" Natsu said to his best friend as they walked through the courtyard to go home.

"Huh? We can't go anywhere~ finals are coming up! I have to study… sorry Nastu!" Lucy said as she continued to the exit.

"But Luceeeeeee, those stupid finals are still two weeks away! C'mon!" Natsu grabbed the girl's hand, halting her movement.

"Natsu! Why do you want me to go? Can't you just ask Gray or Gajeel or something?"

"Hell no! C'mon! I need _you_ to go with me! Please~ we can go tomorrow. Don't you know? Tomorrow is Saturday. We can go have fun and then I promise I won't bother you until after finals~ PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE!" Natsu replied, practically shouting at his blonde friend.

"You promise you won't bother me until after finals?" Lucy asked Natsu, who nodded his head. "...okay fine. I'll go, but at least tell me where!" Lucy said staring him dead in his eyes.

"That means you'll go, right? Right? Yes! Thanks Luce! Go pack for one night~ we're not coming back until Sunday!" Natsu said, running away, leaving a stiff blonde.

"That means I have to be alone with that idiot for the whole weekend..." Lucy's head was filled with a whole bunch of naughty thoughts that could happen, which caused a deep blush to appear on her porcelain cheeks.

"Oi, Lucy~ what's up?" Lucy jumped out of her skin at the appearance of her black-haired friend.

"OH MY GOSH! DONT DO THAT GRAY!" Lucy said running towards her house.

xXxXxXx LUCY'S POV xXxXxXx

I fumbled to get my keys out from my bag. After finding the key, I walked in my house and slammed the door shut. 'Why I am blushing? Why is my heart beating so fast? It's all that idiot's fault. Why do we have to stay for the whole weekend? What's he gonna do to me? Ugh what was I thinking even agreeing with him? Stupid Lucy!'

xXxXxXx NATSU'S POV xXxXxXx

'OH MY GOD! SHE AGREED! SHE AGREED! I CAN'T BELIEVE IT!' I ran into my house and looked for anybody. First person I found. My little sister.

"Wendyyyy, she agreed!" I screamed at the little girl picking her small body up and spinning her around.

"Ahhhhh! Natsu-nii~ put me down! Kyaa~" I put her down when I saw my mom and dad both come into the view from the kitchen. I ran up to them and started talking non-stop.

"Mom! Dad! I'm so happy! She agreed to go! Isn't that great? I can't even believe she agreed! It's amazing! Wah~ this is gonna be so much fun!" Igneel and Grandeeney stared at me like I was some crazy child, so I decided I should start by explaining.

"Uh, Natsu... Calm down. You're scaring us and your poor little sister who you almost killed with that death hug. EXPLAIN." My mom said with a stern look.

"Mom! Can you believe it? Lucy agreed!" I shouted.

"Oh~ so this is about Lucy, huh? No wonder you're so happy~" my dad teased.

"Wait! As happy as I am, what did she agree to?" mom asked me smiling a little.

"Well, I told her that since tomorrow started the weekend, she should come with me somewhere. First, she said no, but then I told her I wouldn't annoy her while she studies for finals. Then, she agreed and I told her to pack for one night since we'll be gone the whole weekend! Isn't that great?!" I practically yelled.

"You mean to tell me... You tricked poor Lucy into staying the night with you? YOU?!" My mom told me, head slapping me.

"Ah! What's that for? It's great! And I didn't trick her! She agreed to it!" I said in my own defense.

"Grandeeney, honey, he has a point," my dad said pulling my mom away from Wendy and I.

"Think about it. If Natsu and Lucy go, we could hang out with Layla too. Even though our kids are best friends, we haven't got to hang out in a long time, right?" My dad told my mom, who just nodded. They came back over to us, and my mom put her hands on her hips.

"Natsu Dragneel! You better not do anything to hurt Lucy, or else you're gonna deal with me. Understand?"

"YES MA'AM!" I said laughing. I ran upstairs to go pack my bags, leaving my three family members alone. 'This trip is gonna be so much fun!'

xXxXxXx LUCY'S POV xXxXxXx

"Mom! Do you know where my blue shirt is?" I asked from upstairs.

"Which one? You have a lot of blue shirts you know!" My mom yelled back.

"It's the blue one with the black rose~ you know which one, right?" I asked, hoping she would know.

"Oh, that one. It's in your closet. I hung it up next to that one fancy black shirt you have!" My mom replied from the kitchen.

"Thanks!" I said, checking for it. Thankfully, it was there.

~Ring Ring Ring~

I walked over to my bed and saw the caller id. Natsu.

"Hello~"

"Hey Luce~ are you done packing?"

"Not yet. Why?"

"Pack a dress. And shoes of course. Please~"

"I guess... But why? Natsu, are you okay?"

"Ahaha... I'm fine. Just do it. Um, I'll pick you up tomorrow at 10?"

"Fine by me. But are you sure you can wake up that early?" I teased.

"Very funny Luce. Just make sure you're ready by ten."

"Haha, okie okie~ see you tomorrow. G'night Natsu~"

"G'night Luce~ "

'A dress huh? Maybe I should take that one! OH! Wow, I've never gotten a chance to wear it! I'm definitely gonna take it~'

After finding the dress, I smiled and got my shoes that matched perfectly with it. 'Even though it's a trip with the most dense idiot in the world, maybe I'll have fun~ After all, my life's never been boring since he came in it~' Lucy continued packing thinking of all the fun things that would probably happen over the weekend.

 **xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

 **I'm ending it here! Only because this is kind of an introductory chapter! Natsu and Lucy are going on a trip! I'm excited! I made some changes this time. When I first wrote it, they were in high school. I started thinking though, that even though their parents are trusting of them, would they really let them spend the weekend together like that? So, I decided to put them in college.**

 **Anyways, I hope you guys enjoyed the first chapter! I have a couple of chapters written, but I'll probably only post one a day because I still need some time to write the ending ^-^'. If I have time, I'll post chapter two tomorrow! Til next time**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey again! I know I said I was going to update one chapter every day, but I was too busy on Friday. I actually wasn't home all weekend, so the update is finally coming today. I hope you don't mind. This chapter is actually kind of short as well, but longer than the first one. I'm still sorry that it is short.**

 **Disclaimer: Fairy Tail and its characters belong to Hiro Mashima.**

'1TYM is one time for your mind'

xXxXxXx LUCY'S POV xXxXxXx

I woke up and looked for my alarm clock while rubbing my eyes. After finding it, I turned it off. I walked towards the bathroom, and looked into the mirror. After a couple seconds of staring mindlessly into the mirror, my eyes grew in size. I just remembered that I am supposed to go on a trip with Natsu. What time was it? That's right. 9:00. My worst nightmare. I only had one hour to get ready. I hurriedly brushed my teeth and then stripped and got in the shower. After coming out wrapped in my towel, I took my outfit from the closet and started getting dressed. I wore a pair of white short shorts with a slightly fancy purple tank top along with a gray cardigan. I thought about how to do my hair, but in the end, I braided it down my left side without drying it. After making sure I looked okay, I made my way downstairs and luckily saw my mom cooking.

"Oh, Lucy~ you're up?"

"Good morning, mom. Are you almost done?" I asked, sitting at the dining table.

"Yeah, just 5 more minutes and it should be done. Help me set the table. Get some orange juice too," Layla said, scrambling the eggs.

"No problem!" I walked to the cabinet and grabbed the things needed, then moved to the fridge to grab the juice.

"Alright, it's done! Lets eat!"

"Ittadakimasu~~~", I said digging in.

"Uh... Lucy? Are you okie? Why're you rushing?"

"Ahaha, about that. I completely forgot that I was going on a trip with Natsu. He said we were gonna meet at ten, and them I woke up at 9. I was rushing. And there's only 10 minutes before he should be here..." Lucy said, drinking some of the orange juice.

"You don't have to rush dear. You still have 10 minutes left. Natsu's your best friend. He's not going to be mad if you're a little late."

"I know... But he really wants me to go on this trip with him... I don't wanna do anything like being late..." I said with a blush coating my cheeks.

After 5 minutes, the doorbell rang and since I was done eating, I walked to go get the door. Opening it, I saw my best friend standing there with a toothy grin.

"NATSU! WOAH! You're actually here?!" I asked, disbelief evident in my voice.

"Yah~ what's that s'posed to me? I told you I would be here!" Natsu replied, pouting.

"Hahaha~ I know I know! I just have to finish my juice and then we can leave, kay?" I told him, walking back to get my juice.

"That's fine. You don't need to rush, ya know? I actually thought you would still be eating..." Natsu said, sticking his tongue out.

"Whatever."

I finished my drink and gave my mom a hug before going to the sink and washing my dishes. After finishing, I made my way back to Natsu.

"I'm ready! Lets go~" I said, grabbing my house keys.

"Omo. Lucy..." Mom looked at me with a glint in her eyes.

"Huh?"

"Luce! Where's your stuff? Or are you gonna wear that the whole trip?" Natsu asked laughing.

"OH YEAH! I forgot it! Be right back!" I said, running up the stairs. A minute later, I came back down with a pink bag and a pair of white sandals.

"Okay... NOW I'm ready..." I said feeling flustered.

"Alright... We're leaving now~ Bye mom~" Natsu said as he waved.

"Bye! I'll see you two tomorrow! Make sure you have fun!"

"Yah~ that's my mom... Not yours!" I said, closing the door behind me.

"Ayyy~ c'mon Luce! We've known each other for 10 years now! Your mom is my mom and my mom is your mom~" Natsu said, a grin plastered on his face. I blushed as Natsu pulled me excitedly.

"Eh? Natsu? Aren't we using the train?" I asked, noticing we were going in the wrong direction.

"There's no way I'm riding that thing. You know I have motion sickness~ Luce~ you won't let me ride that thing, will you?" Natsu asked, pouting. I noticed how cute it was and turned around letting out a "Hmph".

"Natsu Dragneel! I am NOT going to walk with this luggage somewhere when you haven't even TOLD me where we're going!" Natsu looked at me and sighed.

"Okay fine, but if I throw up, I'm blaming you, alright?" I scoffed, yet still nodded. I went to sit down, as Natsu went to buy the tickets for out little adventure. Natsu came back a little later and told me that the next train would come in ten minutes.

"Now can you tell me where we're going?" I asked him with pleading eyes.

"I wanted it to be a surprise... But I don't wanna make you mad. We're going to Clovertown. You know it, right?" Natsu asked, sitting down next to me.

"CLOVERTOWN?! That's a 1 hour ride! Wow~~~~ it's gonna be so much fun! I can go shopping and relax! Wow Natsu! Thank you for convincing me to come with you!" I said, wrapping my arms around him. Natsu hugged me back and neither of us realized that we didn't let go of each other until the sound of the train was heard. I pulled away embarrassed and Natsu just laughed at me.

"C'mon Natsu!" I said, pulling him onto the train. As soon as we got on, Natsu was drained of color and he looked like he was about to throw up.

"YAH! It's not even moving yet!" I yelled, sitting down next to him.

"I- I can't help it..." Natsu said, slowly. I pulled his head down into my lap and started to stroke his hair.

"Just relax and go to sleep~ I'll tell you when we get there~" I said calmingly to him. He nodded in my lap and attempted to make himself comfortable.

xXxXxXx NORMAL POV xXxXxXx

Lucy was about to relax when she saw Natsu sleeping, but she felt a hand on her shoulder and turned around.

"Um... What can I do for you?" Lucy asked, staring at the young girl.

"Don't you recognize me, Lu-chan?!" The teen asked, sort of excited.

"Wait... Blue hair, glasses, short, carrying a book... LEVY-CHAN?!" Lucy yelled, before putting her hand to her mouth to make sure Natsu wasn't awake.

"YES! Oh my goodness! How long has it been?!" Levy asked, as she sat across from the two.

"First, just keep it down a little... And I don't know! Like, 8 years! Wow! I missed you~!" Lucy said as she attempted to hug her friend.

"I missed you so much! So did Mira! You know? Mira got a job in Clovertown, so we're going there," Levy said as she smiled at her best friend.

"Wait! Is Mira here too?!" Lucy asked excitedly.

"No, she's coming tomorrow. I'm just going first to help set up the apartment." Levy said, shifting in her seat.

"Oh. Well, I hope I see her there! I'm actually going to Clovertown with this guy too~ His name is Natsu. You can say, he's my best guy friend~" Lucy said, pointing down at the guy in her arms.

"Best guy friend? Looks more like your boyfriend to me! Are you guys going out?" Levy asked, almost ready to sing. Lucy became a hundred shades of red, as she shook her head from side to side.

"We're NOT going out~ thank you very much! We're friends! He asked me to go on a trip with him and I agreed. We're staying in Clovertown for the weekend~" Lucy said clearing up the situation.

"Ah, I get it... Are you sure...? I think he likes you~" Levy said, giggling at her friend's, once more, blushing face.

"Luce... I-"

"Oh, is he awake?" Levy asked, looking down at the Natsu. Lucy looked down at him before shaking her head.

"HE'S DREAMUNG ABOUT YOU!" Levy squealed.

"Wha- that's impossible! Why would he?" Lucy said, trying to imagine her best friend knowing about things like love.

"Eh? It sounded like he was going to confess though..." Levy said, going into her thoughts.

"There's no way Levy-chan. Natsu... He's a little... More like a lot, dense. Especially when it comes to love. He's dense." Lucy said, slightly laughing.

"Oho? Are you confessing right now?" Levy smirked.

"What are you saying?" Lucy asked, flustered.

"Aren't you trying to say that you have feelings for him, but he's too dense to notice?" Levy asked, satisfied by Lucy's face. Just as Lucy was about to speak, Natsu just had to sleep talk, again.

"Luce~ I really do like-"

Lucy and Levy's eyes widened and then Levy winked at her best friend who only blushed.

 _That could mean anything. Natsu likes a lot of stuff. It didn't mean me, right? There's no way..._

Lucy looked outside, to see that they were already in Clovertown. Lucy bent over to whisper into Natsu's ear that they were here. Natsu opened his eyes and noticed how close she was. He got up and practically ran out the train, falling on the ground. Lucy rolled her eyes and walked out with Levy following her.

"Natsu, calm down. Wasn't this much faster than walking?" Lucy asked, as she set down their stuff.

"Thanks for that. I really felt like I was gonna throw up before..." Natsu said as he hugged Lucy.

"Awww, you two are so cute!" Levy said. Lucy completely forgot that she was there.

"Lucy, who's this?" Natsu asked, turning to Levy.

"Ah, this is Levy McGarden. She and I have known each other for 12 years. Levy, like I told you, this is Natsu Dragneel. We've known each other for 10 years," Lucy said, introducing the two.

"12 years? How come I never met her?" Natsu asked, a questioning look on his face.

"I don't know? Remember I was stuck inside that stupid mansion a lot. That's probably why." Lucy said, frowning at the memory.

"It's fine~ Natsu said, hugging the girl. Levy couldn't help but smile at the two, knowing something good would happen sooner or later between them.

"Well, Lu-chan. I'm gonna go. I'll tell Mira that you're here too. Maybe we can catch up before you leave! It was nice meeting you Natsu. Hope we can be friends~" Levy said, waving bye to them.

"Same here~" Natsu shouted after her.

"Tell her that I'll definitely come and see you two! I really miss both of you! I'll see you later!" Lucy waved goodbye to Levy before turning her attention back to Natsu.

"Well, let's go to the hotel. I already got one before we came, so we can just go!" Natsu said, looking at Lucy. Lucy nodded her head, and they started walking to the hotel idly chatting about nothing in particular.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

 **That's it for chapter two! I hope you guys like it! They've successfully made it to Clovertown, and they even met Levy! Honestly, I never intended to make them meet and hang out with Mira and Levy, but things happen, right?**

 **Sorry for any spelling or grammar mistakes!**

 **I wanna thank those who favorited and followed this story! It means a lot to me! I would appreciate if you left a review and told me how you like it or what you don't like. I'll see you next chapter!**


End file.
